Rising Storm
by kitty-deactivated
Summary: Tigerstar has been brought back to life. He was given a second chance, though StarClan is dubious. Can he truly change for the better...or will Thistleclaw get there first? *Adopted from Silverstorm114*
1. Prologue

**Thanks to Silverstorm114 for letting me adopt her story! :D Check out this awesome person's profile and fanfics!**

Bluestar shook her head, obviously angry. "No, Snowfur. No!" The blue-gray she-cat let out a growl. "After all that he did-"

"It was thanks to Thistleclaw!" Her sister cried. "Sister, you're being unreasonable. Let this cat have a second chance." She added quietly. "We gave Cinderpelt one."

"Cinderpelt was not a crazed cat who went about killing whoever got in her way, only for power!" Bluestar hissed. "She didn't become a murderer!"

Snowfur sighed. "I've already spoken to many of the others. Most of them agree that we should give him a chance. Maybe he can change, and for the better."

"Do what you like, Snowfur." Bluestar flicked her tail. "Let us see who is right." Her dark words almost made even herself shudder.


	2. Chapter 1

**Short prologues are good, but must always be accompanied by an extra long chapter. ;3**

Stormkit bunched his muscles, ready to pounce. Not too far away from him was a stick, probably the thing he was targeting. The tom wriggled his haunches. He then jumped forward, yelling "Go!" as he did so. He landed on the stick and bit down on it. "I win!" He crowed as an orange-colored tom ran up to him.

"That wasn't fair!" The other tom whined. "Stormkit, you cheated-"

"Did not!" Stormkit cried indignantly. "You're lying, Firekit!" He growled, then bowled the other kit over excitedly. Typical kitten behavior.

They began to fight when there was a voice from behind them. "Hey!" A she-cat with forest green eyes and a dark tabby pelt approached them. She was evidently their sister from the looks of her. She had Stormkit's fur and Firekit's eyes. "Why didn't you wake me up? I wanted to play after our nap too!"

Stormkit rolled his blue eyes and snorted. "Yeah right!"

"Be nice, Stormkit." Firekit defended their sister. "It wasn't nice that we excluded Leopardkit. We're sorry." He shot Stormkit a look.

"Yeah, whatever." The tom mumbled, awkwardly shuffling his paws. He, like his sister, had the looks of his father, Bramblestar. The only things different about the two were their eyes and the fact that they never got along. Firekit was the one in the middle, though he was constantly finding himself choosing sides in arguments instead of stopping them.

Firekit also looked awkward. "Uh...let's eat! I'm hungry. Race you to the fresh-kill pile!" They also had a knack for making everything into a contest.

The three of them took off, abandoning the stick. This time Leopardkit won, and she got to choose what she would eat first. "Ha! In your faces!" She gloated.

Stormkit sniffed. "That didn't even count." They were all sore losers.

Firekit bit into his prey, and closed his eyes. "This is delicious." He sighed. Stormkit cast a glance at his brother quizzically.

"It's just prey."

The flame-colored tom shrugged. "It's good to be thankful every once in a while. You never know when there might be a shortage of prey. We should be grateful that we have such good fortune."

Leopardkit stared. "Um..."

"Well said, young warrior." The three of them turned to see their mother, Squirrelflight, padding toward then. Amusement glinted in her eyes. "You two should appreciate that you have such a great role model for a brother."

Stormkit snorted. "Pfft, role model." His mother gave him a look and he shut up. His blue eyes flashed with envy, and he opened his mouth again. "We should also be happy we have so much territory."

"Showoffs..." Leopardkit muttered.

Squirrelflight chuckled as she left them be, off to organize patrols. After they'd become old enough to eat prey, she had returned to her regular duties as deputy.

Stormkit beamed, and then his sister bowled him over. She nipped him, and they broke apart. He shook his fur, annoyed that she's bitten him.

"This means war!" Stormkit hissed. Leopardkit scowled.

"Indeed." She spun around and dragged the rest of her meal with her. "Let's go, Firekit!"

Firekit tried to protest, but he couldn't do anything but follow his sister. They trekked across the camp to the other side, where the elder's den was located.

Stormkit grumbled. Leopardkit had taken one of his only allies! Now he needed to get his own. He would get even with her!

...Though he couldn't really remember why they were at war with each other anymore.

The blue-eyed tom shrugged and quickly finished his prey. Then he headed off to the leader's den, A.K.A His Father. He knew his mother would disapprove of their argument, but that Bramblestar would hardly take him seriously. At least he would have a sort-of ally instead of none at all! He was about to visit his father when he ran into Berrynose.

"What're you up to?" The cream-colored tom asked. Stormkit wanted to roll his eyes. Berrynose was acting all high-and-mighty, but he didn't even know who he was dealing with. Stormkit was the son of the Clan leader!

Or so he thought.

As it turned out, senior warriors technically did have a right to boss him around. Anyway...

The tom was delayed by Berrynose and was forced to 'listen to the elders' tales; they're very interesting' because he looked 'bored and needed something to do'. As he was sent on his way he could swear he saw amusement in Berrynose's eyes. The nerve.

Some cats just didn't understand! Stormkit grumbled as he trudged toward the elders, knowing that Leopardkit was there. And he'd thought he could avoid her!

"What're you doing here?" His sister asked, her green eyes narrowed. "We're at war you mouse-brain!" She bared her teeth. "Stay outta our territory!"

Firekit meekly bared his teeth, obviously not wanting to join in.

"What's going on here?" The three kits turned to see the sandy-colored she-cat known as Sandstorm. The elder looked amused as she looked at them. "A war, I hear?"

Stormkit nodded. "Yeah! And I'm going to win!" He growled. "I won't let Leopardkit get away with...with...what she did." What exactly did she do?

"You know, there are better ways to do this other than war." Sandstorm's tail flocked back and forth as she shared a piece of her wisdom. "It's called a negotiation."

Leopardkit tilted her head. "What's that?" She asked, confused. Seizing the moment, Stormkit puffed out his chest.

"Ha! I know what it is, mouse-brain!" In truth he actually had no idea what Sandstorm had been talking about. Not that he was going to admit it! "Oh well." He shook his head in mock disappointment. To his delight annoyance sparked in Leopardkit's eyes.

"Liar!" She declared. "If you really know, then why don't you say it?" She demanded.

The dark tabby looked at her smugly. "You wouldn't understand."

"Yes I would!" Leopardkit cried indignantly. "Meanie!" She lunged at him and they began to fight again.

Sandstorm sat patiently and even began to wash herself.

Stormkit growled and pushed Leopardkit off with his hind legs. "Ha!" He mocked. "I'm a natural fighter, you're not!" His sister hissed and swatted at his ears, claws out. He tried to duck but her claws snagged in an ear. "Ow! Stop!"

"Look who's weak now!" Leopardkit tackled him again and bit his paw.

"Hey! I said stop! Stop!" He tried to wriggle out. "What's wrong with you? It hurts!" Then he decided to bite her back.

Stormkit's eyes flashed with anger and he clamped his jaws down onto a leg. He used all the strength he could, and didn't let go. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sandstorm still sitting there, watching.

He heard Leopardkit mewl in pain and he suddenly tasted something metallic. Still in the heat of the moment, he continued to bite down, using his hind claws to attack her face while hooking his forepaws around her body, almost pinning her down.

"Stop it! She's bleeding! Let go, Stormkit!" Surprised, he did so. Firekit had intervened? Huh, this was a first. Usually he would just stand and watch or choose a side.

Leopardkit growled, licking her leg. "Stormkit! What were you doing?" He was about to snap something at her, but then he saw genuine hurt flash in her eyes.

It made him realize how the whole time they argued and fought was because that was their way of having fun. Their 'war' was just a game. What he had just done was mean. Really mean.

For the first time, he apologized sincerely. "I'm sorry, Leopardkit." He bowed his head in shame.

"Whatever." She replied coldly.

"Why don't we go see Jayfeather?" Firekit suggested. "And Stormkit, you should wait here for now." Firekit and Leopardkit padded away, the orange tabby helping her walk.

Stormkit looked at Sandstorm, suddenly remembering. "Uh...you never did explain what Negotiate...negotiation means."

"Your brother was a fine example." Then she yawned and stood up. Sandstorm entered the elder's den, probably to take a nap.

"Huh?"

Stormkit shrugged and turned away. He felt bad...

Then he saw a hunting patrol enter the camp. Oh, food! He was about to race toward them when he saw red. Suddenly he felt sick to his stomach.

His Clanmates were covered in blood and wounds, and he began to panic. Wait, Bramblestar hadn't been in camp...he was on the patrol, wasn't he? On no, where was he?

Then he saw the body and Lionblaze beside it. "What happened?" He asked, breathless. His heart pounded in his chest.

Lionblaze winced as he tried to explain. "Your father's fine, little one. But you should go get Jayfeather. We're all injured." But Stormkit saw something else in the tom's eyes. It was panic and confusion, as though he'd seen some sort of ghost.

"O-okay!" Stormkit dashed off, intent on helping his Clanmates. What had happened? Why were they all injured? What had they seen?

He saw Leafpool already rushing toward the patrol, Jayfeather in tow. They must have heard them come in. "Get me cobwebs!" She ordered quickly to some of the more useful bystanders.

Firekit and Leopardkit approached the scene, eyes wide. "What happened?" Firekit asked.

"They were attacked..." Stormkit answered, feeling useless. "It must have been really strong to have injured Dad. But he's okay!" He said desperately.

"Stormkit! Leopardkit! Firekit!" Squirrelflight quickly found and herded them into the nursery, her eyes wide with fear. That was a rare sight to see. "Stay in here!" She growled at them, her tail lashing. They did, knowing that she was really serious.

Stormkit curled up in their nest, shaking slightly. Leopardkit must have forgotten about him injuring her, because she pressed against him. Firekit laid next to them too.

He was surprised that he was so tired. At least a good rest would take his mind off of worrying about his injured father. Within moments he slipped into an agitated sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

A few days had passed since the attack. Rumors had been going around saying that it a ghost from The Great Battle, causing Stormkit and his littermates to start asking questions. They were questions Squirrelflight and Bramblestar weren't quite ready to answer.

"Bramblestar?" Stormkit had asked just the other day. "Was Tigerstar really that evil?"

"Well," His father had begun awkwardly. "He did do some terrible things, but I try not to think of him as evil. My father was more of a mistake that I had to learn from."

"So what did you learn?" He asked with a curious tilt of his head.

Bramblestar looked at Stormkit with a serious expression. "That you need to work hard for what you want. Never step on others to get to the top; Make your own way by being honest and loyal."

And now here he was, playing with his siblings and repeating whatever his parents had told him. Despite their disagreement and 'war' only a few days ago, they were having a great time with their game.

"Roar!" Firekit tried to imitate a tiger or lion, but it came out as a squeak instead.

Leopardkit snickered and Firekit shot her a glare. "I could do better!" She crowed. "I'm going to kill all of you!" It also sounded like a squeak, and she looked embarrassed.

"Hey, I got this. I'll be Tigerstar." Then he sucked in a breath and bellowed, "I am the great Tigerstar, and I will kill all of you filthy half-Clanners!" He was surprised, and wondered where the rest of the sentence had come from. Leopardkit and Firekit stared with their eyes wide.

Their Clanmates stared too. "Stormkit?" Squirrelflight had stopped in the middle of organizing patrols. Bramblestar pushed through the crowd, eyes full of fury. Stormkit took a step back, unsure of what he had done to make his father so angry. It must have been what he had said.

"The three of you had better go back into the nursery. Now." He growled. Leopardkit, Firekit, and Stormkit had never ran so quickly. Daisy watched them enter and narrowed her eyes.

"What did you say?" The queen asked quietly. "No...how did you think of even saying such a thing? Was it Graystripe or Sandstorm?"

"I-I don't know!" Stormkit stepped back, scared. "Was it bad?"

"You think?" Leopardkit scoffed. "Of course it was. Did you see Bramblestar? He was really angry."

Firekit looked at his paws. "I think that we have to apologize or something...Hey, remember that one story Sandstorm told us about Tigerstar? Maybe he got mad because of that. We should tell him we're sorry."

"That's different." Stormkit replied in a low voice. "We're practically six moons. What if Bramblestar decides not to make us apprentices? What-what if he forces us to be kits forever?"

Leopardkit's eyes widened. "Oh no! We need to say sorry! I don't want to stay in the nursery for the rest of my life!"

"I don't think..." But Firekit's voice was drowned out.

"Let's go!" Stormkit waved his tail and led the three of them out of the nursery. He missed Daisy's amused expression as they left. Leopardkit padded next to him while Firekit followed them.

Bramblestar turned his head, his eyes still full of anger. "I thought I told you-"

"Wait! We came out to-" Stormkit began.

"Don't interrupt your father!" Squirrelflight growled. "Go back inside the nursery! We'll talk about this later."

Leopardkit shook her head stubbornly. "We're sorry!" She declared. Bramblestar narrowed his eyes. "Well, I am." She added in a smaller voice. "And I don't think Stormkit meant anything mean. We were just playing..."

"Yeah, I'm really sorry. Bramblestar," He walked up to his father. "please forgive me!"

Squirrelflight's expression softened. Sandstorm, who had been speaking to the Clan leader, gave a small nod of approval. Bramblestar purred. "That was very noble of you to apologize." He nuzzled his son. "Thank you. I know you meant no harm. Just don't do that again. Remember what I told you yesterday." He leaned in. "Learn from you mistakes." He said quietly. "Now go off and play with your brother and sister." He purred.

"So we can become apprentices still?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course!" Bramblestar purred in amusement. "I'll never stop you from being an apprentice."

Firekit's eyes were full approval too, as though he were their father too. Leopardkit whacked him in the face with her tail, snorting. Stormkit ran off toward the nursery. "Let's play with the leaves I found earlier!" He declared.

The Clan went back to their business, as did the kits. There seemed to be an air of happiness in the atmosphere.

"I'm getting hungry." Firekit decided at one point.

"You can't eat now!" Stormkit protested. "We're in the middle of our game!"

"No, I'm hungry too." Leopardkit sighed. "We can come back to it."

Stormkit scowled. "Fine. I'll play all by myself." Suddenly there was a cool breeze that pushed the leaves they had been playing with farther away. His eyes lit up and he ran after them. The breeze grew stronger, pushing the leaves behind the nursery. He finally caught up with a leaf and pounced on it. "I got it!" He crowed.

"Hey, kit." Stormkit turned his head. "Hey, over here. Shh, don't let anyone know I'm here."

He looked around, confused. He couldn't see anyone nearby... "Who-where are you?" Then he saw it. It was more of a ghost than a cat, with tabby markings and eyes so faded he couldn't recognize the color. "Woah!" The cat shot him a look and he lowered his voice. "Cool!" He whispered.

"Hello. Do you know who I am?" Stormkit rolled his eyes.

"Duh. No." He then leaned forward. "Can you tell me?" He asked with an excited light in his blue eyes.

The tom puffed his chest out proudly. "Yes. I'm-"

"Stormkit! Come and eat!" He heard Squirrelflight call.

"Uh oh..." Stormkit sighed. "I've gotta go..."

"Will you visit me later?" The tom asked.

"Yeah! And my littermates don't even know about you! I'm friends with a ghost! Ha, they'll be so jealous!" Stormkit bragged. "Just wait till they hear about this..."

"No, you can't tell them. It'll be our secret." The tom said, maybe even a little too quickly.

"Uh...okay." Stormkit shrugged.

"Stormkit!"

"Bye!" And he left.

"Farewell..." The tom said. Then, when Stormkit was out of earshot, he finished his sentence. "...Tigerstar."

Stormkit ran back into the middle of the camp excitedly. He reached the fresh-kill pile and skidded to a halt.

"What happened?" Leopardkit asked as she shared a shrew with Firekit. "Did you actually find a centipede?" She asked in a mocking voice. He shrank back, surprised by the tone of her voice. What had happened to the fun they were having earlier?

"No, I-" Then he remembered that the cat didn't want him to tell anyone. "I...yeah!"

"Knew it." His sister sneered. Firekit took another bite of the shrew, this time looking extremely disturbed.

"Well, at least I wasn't over here eating and getting fat and lazy...like a kittypet!" Leopardkit looked shocked. Firekit flinched a little.

Squirrelflight approached them. "Stop arguing and finish your food. Stormkit, go sit over there. I don't want to hear anything else out of you three." She growled irritably.

"But she started it!" Stormkit protested.

"Go." Squirrelflight narrowed her eyes. "And take this mouse. You need to eat. When you've learned to stop picking fights with your siblings you can come back over here."

"Now who's fat and lazy..." Leopardkit muttered.

"And you be quiet!" Their mother snapped. She grabbed a sparrow and carried it to where Bramblestar sat grooming himself.

Stormkit huffed and moved to the other end of the camp. Millie sat next to Briarlight, and he plopped down next to them. "Hi!" He greeted them cheerfully. He saw her limp legs and did his best to avoid staring. It was such an odd sight. Suddenly he felt curious.

"Why hello, little warrior." Briarlight purred. "What brings you here?"

Millie took a bite of her prey. "What's it really like to walk like that?" She choked on the prey.

"Excuse me?" Millie rose to her paws angrily. "Don't insult my daughter. She's just as capable as being a warrior as anyone! Go away! Don't ask questions like that." Millie growled quickly, looking offended.

Briarlight glared at her mother. "He's curious. And let me answer for myself! I'm not a kit! That wasn't an insult to me in any way! It was-"

"Why can't you understand? I'm trying to protect you!" Her mother shot back.

Stormkit shrank back, eyes wide. Whoops.

"S-sorry..." He grabbed his mouse and then got up and left. He hadn't meant to hurt anyone. What was wrong with asking questions? When you needed information, wasn't that what you were supposed to do?

He sighed and sat down somewhere else, feeling dejected. He watched his clanmates, all sharing prey with each other, while he sat alone. Where did he fit in?

Stormkit stifled a yawn as Squirrelflight padded toward him. "Time to go to sleep." She told him, flicking her tail. He opened his mouth to protest, and another yawn came on. "I know you're tired." She purred, obviously in a better mood. "Let's go."

He grumbled and followed his mother reluctantly. "I'm not tired!" His protest sounded weak. They entered the nursery. Suddenly he felt like he wanted to fall asleep. He was so exhausted...

"Hey, Stormkit." Leopardkit sneered. "Catch any butterflies?"

"Shut up!" He growled. Firekit stayed silent, watching. Not even Firekit was standing up for him!

"Quiet, the three of you!" Squirrelflight snapped, her expression full of disappointment. "Good night." And she left the nursery quickly. Daisy gave the three of them an annoyed look before sinking down into her nest. Stormkit shrank back, suddenly feeling very alone.

Leopardkit and Firekit seemed to be hogging most of the nest, so he tried to make his own. It was small and pitiful, made from scraps from the other nests. He shut his eyes and slowly fell asleep, still questioning where he belonged.

As he slipped into the dream world, he heard a voice. It was faint and sounded like a whisper or a breeze. Stormkit's eyes snapped open and he jumped to his paws. He found himself in a forest. It was greenleaf. He inhaled the scent, hardly believing where he was. All of his troubles were instantly forgotten.

He tried to take in all of the beauty at once. Stormkit slowly turned around, still in awe. The tom had dreamt of butterfly-filled meadows, but never something as perfect as this.

"Stormkit!" He spun around to see the sane tabby tom from earlier. He was still transparent and his eyes colorless.

"You! Ghost-cat!" Stormkit gasped. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm here to revive your spirit, and allow you to complete what you never finished." The tom growled. "I need to refresh your memory."

"What spirit?" Stormkit tilted his head, confused.

The tom responded by slamming his huge paws into his head. As they connected with his face, everything went dark.


End file.
